Just One Night
by justjoy
Summary: To everyone else, they never can get along, forever bickering about something or the other. She thought so too... until one night changed that.


DISCLAIMER: ...seriously?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, people, I know I haven't uploaded anything in, like, _forever_. - I think you get the point. Anyway, consider this a belated Christmas/New Year present, and I hope to update soon(er) next time... o.o

* * *

There was a sharp rap on the door. "May I come in, Ukitake-taicho?"

The white-haired taicho looked up, smiling. "Of course, Ise-fukutaicho!"

With a soft creak, the door slid open to reveal the long-suffering fukutaicho of the Eighth Division struggling to balance a thick stack of papers.

"I've completed all the reports as requested. Would you like to look through them now?" The stack of paperwork landed on Ukitake's desk with an audible thump as she spoke.

"I'm impressed, Ise-san." Ukitake leafed through the first few pieces on top of the stack, though mostly for show – it was well known that Nanao's work was probably the most meticulous in the whole of Sereitei, with the sole exception of Hitsugaya. "Yours is the first division to submit the reports to me."

He paused at one document, looking at it contemplatively. "You do know that this is supposed to be signed by your taicho, right?"

Sighing, Nanao nodded her head. "I couldn't find Kyoraku-taicho, so I had to sign it myself instead."

"Ah, I see." A small smile tugged at the corner of Ukitake's mouth. "That should be fine, then. You're leaving already?"

The fukutaicho nodded, standing up. "I need to get back before my taicho destroys any more paperwork irreparably." A grimace crossed her face as both of them recalled the last time such an incident had occurred, involving a rather thick stack of paperwork, some sake, and an overturned candle – proving once and for all that alcohol was quite flammable.

Ukitake chuckled at the recollection. "Then you had better hurry back, Ise-fukutaicho."

She had already stepped out of the room before he spoke again. "Ise-san…"

"Yes?" Nanao turned back to face the taicho.

"Don't be too hard on Shunsui. You and I both know that he's not had it easy."

She held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded. "I'll try."

The smile returned to Ukitake's face as he contemplated the retreating figure of the fukutaicho.

_You're lucky to have her, Shunsui. Treasure her well.

* * *

_

The rain was already starting to fall from the night sky when Nanao stepped out of her office, determined to find her taicho. Fortunately, it didn't take her long to locate her taicho as it sometimes did – he had fallen asleep on the roof of the division's barracks as usual.

Shaking her head, she leaped up to the roof, landing next to her taicho. "Taicho! It's raining, so go indoors if you want to sleep!"

Her efforts were rewarded with a snore from her superior.

Nanao looked down at the kimono-clad taicho with an exasperated look on her face, willing him to move.

Finally, she sighed. "I give up. Don't you dare blame me if you catch a cold tomorrow." She huffed, annoyed, at the sleeping taicho before turning to leave.

The fukutaicho stopped in her steps, however, when she heard her taicho mutter something barely audible.

She sighed before kneeling down beside him. "What did you say?"

"Don't – " The usually playful and insouciant voice was reduced to a mere whisper. " – don't go, Lisa-chan…"

_Lisa?_

Eyes wide, Nanao stared at her taicho – he wasn't really awake yet, or he _couldn't_ possibly have said that… could he?

Her reply came out automatically, in a stammer. "I – I'm not Yadomaru-fukutaicho. It's Nanao."

There was a sound that could have passed for a drunken chuckle in other circumstances. "That's ridiculous, Lisa-chan. Nanao-chan's still a little girl… you read to her every month, remember?"

A brief pause hung in the air, filled with only the patter of raindrops on the roof.

She opened her mouth to say something. Then –

"I envy you and Nanao-chan… no-one looks up to me like she does to you, you know? And… and I think she doesn't really like me…"

His voice trailed off into nothingness, leaving only the silence to keep Nanao company.

As the soft snores from her taicho resumed, Nanao looked at him with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Had he really just said what she thought he had?

It was admittedly well-known that Kyoraku Shunsui could be as ruthless as he was usually roguish. She herself knew well that her taicho was far from being cold-hearted, especially considered to others of his rank. But to hear him say that so openly, even when he was half-asleep…

Ukitake's words from earlier in the day flooded back into her mind.

_You and I both know he's not had it easy…_

She was brought back to reality by a distant clap of thunder. The rain was getting heavier, and both of them would be completely soaked soon.

Nanao sighed again.

"Fine then, taicho." She stood up, her gaze still on the sleeping taicho. "I guess I'll have to join you in this… stupidity."

Any passerby might have been amused at the sight of the pair on the rooftop, getting drenched in the pouring rain.

But there wasn't anything the least bit funny about it to Nanao as she carefully placed the umbrella she had brought so that it covered as much of her taicho as possible.

She looked out into the distance, hugging her knees tightly – the long day was starting to catch up to her, making her yawn –

A sudden thought struck her.

"Taicho?"

His reply was barely understandable. "Yes, Lisa-chan?"

She hesitated for a split second before continuing. "I'm sure Nanao looks up to you a lot, taicho. She told me so herself."

"That's... good to know…" A small smile seemed to spread across the taicho's face. "Thank you, Lisa-chan…"

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all…"

This time, when Nanao looked down at the taicho beside her, there was something different about her expression – it was gentle and caring, a far cry from her usually harsh countenance.

And suddenly, there was a few drops of water running down her face, though she couldn't tell for sure if it was just the rain –

"Sleep well, taicho."

For this one night, Nanao could forget everything her taicho had done to irritate her. For this one night, she wouldn't correct him even though he called her 'Lisa-chan'.

For this one night, she was content to think of him as nothing but her taicho, and stay by his side as any good subordinate would.

For just one night.

* * *

**END**

* * *

2nd Author's Note: Well, that's it, and hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it in my half-awake, sleep-deprived state. Cheers!

3rd (and last!) Author's Note: Leave a review and tell me what you think :D just so you know, I have a couple more one-shots in the process of being written/thought of, so feed the poor author and encourage her to ignore her homework in favour of fic-writing then!


End file.
